Enjoying Life
by Aerilon452
Summary: John and Helen are together again.


Summary: Helen and John are together again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: John and Helen

**ENJOYING LIFE:**

Helen had just come back from seeing John. She knew she shouldn't have gone; it was like pouring gasoline on a match or a moth being drawn in by the flame. Either way she was doomed to burn for a man who would break her heart and incinerate her very being. Every step she took, Helen could feel the aches and pains from the furious coupling against a wall. The sex had been fast and hard and near violent, but she still loved it. Helen was eager to get back to him, to have more of him inside of her. She hadn't even intended to go and see him today. And yet Helen had gone and spent two amazing hours with him.

What was wrong with her? Was she a glutton for punishment? Did she like the pain John inflicted on her? One thing was certain; she definitely liked the wild, passionate sex they were sharing. That was all it could ever be between them and even that was not certain due to his insanity. Two weeks this had been going on and Helen knew she should be ashamed of herself, but she wasn't. In fact her mood had never been better. It was only a matter of time before John caused strife between them and until then Helen was going to savor having him in her bed again. So far she was two weeks in to having John in her bed again and nothing bad had happened.

Will had just come around a corner when he saw Magnus heading to her office. He had been looking for her all day and hadn't managed to have a word with her at all. Following her Will had to pause at the state he saw his boss in. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was mussed and her lips were swollen. She turned to him and he saw that one of her shirt was miss buttoned. It looked like she had just rolled out of bed and gotten dressed in the dark. "Have trouble getting dressed today?"

"No, why do you ask?" Helen tried to cover, but she knew the state in which she appeared to her colleague.

"Oh, no reason, except your shirt is miss buttoned." Will pointed out and he noticed that Magnus turned the slightest bit red.

Helen turned from Will and quickly she fixed her shirt. Again, she knew she should be ashamed, but she wasn't. If she hadn't been in such a rush to return to her Sanctuary then Helen wouldn't have been in such a haste to dress. But she felt good. Her body was loose, her mind was clear, and she was focused. Helen faced him again and said, "I must have had a lot on my mind. It's a little embarrassing to think that I went nearly the whole day with my shirt in such a state."

Will didn't know what to say. Her words didn't match what he was seeing. Magnus was always impeccably dressed, but seeing her like this it made Will think of other possibilities. Maybe she had come from an afternoon tryst with a lover. Though, that didn't seem like Magnus. Still it made him wonder.

"Did you need something Will?" Helen asked. She was hoping to deflect any further scrutiny.

"Uh, no I forgot what I was going to ask you anyway." Will smiled and left. As he was walking out of the door he heard a very audible sigh from his boss. That only confirmed his 'Magnus having a lover' theory.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Helen was shuddering above John as aftershocks of pleasure wracked her body. She sat astride him with one arm over his shoulders and her left hand entwined with his left. He was still buried deep inside of her and he felt so good there. John's body jerked and she felt his teeth set in against her shoulder. "We…" She kissed his temple, "Should…" She kissed his scar, "Stop this."

John had been waiting for Helen to mention this. He knew it had only been a matter of time. But John noticed that she used the word 'should' instead of 'have'. That was a good sign for him that he could still have her for a little while longer. Unlocking his jaw from her shoulder John kissed the mark and then leaned back so he could see her, so he could look her in the eyes. His breathing was starting to even out, "What brought… this on?" John asked.

"Will…" Helen licked her lips, "He suspects." At this point did she really care? Right at this very moment, no she didn't care. One of her greatest pleasures had been she and John was locked in a passionate embrace. Even before Love had afflicted them, there was a strong igniting passion. It was what drew her to him, the passion he seemed to bring foreword in her body.

"So…" John laughed. "He's only a human. Like it or not his life…" John leaned in and kissed the spot above her heart, "Is just a fraction of what ours will be." Even though Helen had poisoned her blood, it had still been her blood and now he had gained one hundred more years. In the grand scheme of things what did it matter that her protégé knew that she was with him, or that he suspected they were together. For as long as he could John intended to savor the sweet touch of Helen.

"What you're saying is…" She nipped his lips and ran her tongue over his scar, "I should get my pleasure where I can get it and not worry about my employee?" Helen laughed.

"I believe so, though it is hard to make a point when you are still on top of me." John moved his hips up and felt Helen's inner muscles clamped down on him.

"And it is hard to think while you are becoming erect once again inside me." Helen nipped his ear harder than she should have, but hard enough to cause him more pleasure than pain.

"You're a wicked woman." John laughed and his laugh caused Helen to shiver.

"You're slightly more evil than I am." Helen laughed again and moved her hips in a counter clockwise rotation just to evoke a growl of pleasure from John. His fingers dug into the warm, slick flesh of her hips and urged her to continue. The heat poured from her and into him spurring on their passion.

John took them to the mattress and let his passion take hold. He thrust in and out of her in hard deep thrusts. Helen was moaning and keening her pleasure just as John echoed her. Passion was never their problem. For as long as they lived they would have boundless passion and a thirst for the other, for the feel of their bodies sliding and grinding against the other. John pounded his hard member into Helen hard and fast wringing gasps and moans from her. She locked her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Helen knew this was the best choice she had made all day. The wicked, sinful feel of his flesh sliding in and out of her was making Helen crazy. All she could do was hold on for dear life and let pleasure take her over for the second time today. John was using all of his energy driving in and out of her and all Helen could do was hold on. She moaned and arched her back. Another hard, driving thrust had her spilling over the edge as the power of the orgasm nearly blinded her.

John arched his back spilling himself inside her and biting back a shout as he felt Helen's nails sink into his shoulders. In truth the pain felt good. It added to the pleasure of his release. Moving down her body, John gently rested his head in between her breasts and tried to catch his breath. In his ear, her heart was a thunderous symphony. It comforted him and made him thankful for what he could have from Helen, even if it was just sex.


End file.
